Side Effects
by Infinitegalaxiez
Summary: (Title may change) Takes place post-midseason finale, and pre-COIE. The friends are in for a rough week when Kara comes into contact with an alien virus that makes her powers go haywire. Of course, she's not going to let it stop her from being Supergirl. Hilarity and/or chaos ensues. Semi-crackfic with some fluff n a little bit of drama, all just for fun.
1. The Start of Some Problems

_A/N: Just had to get a random plot bunny written, in the form of a multichapter. In case you were wondering, "Area 51" is still going; I just had some bad writers block and my beta reader might've gone on a long hiatus. Slight AU where __James__ never leaves, just 'cause I can. Also, if there's anything medically inaccurate, well, Kara's another species, so it's kinda justified? I mean it's partly crackfic anyways lol._

* * *

**I would put a disclaimer saying I don't own DC/CW/etc. here, but, really, there's no need to point out the obvious.**

* * *

Kara and her team came face-to-face with their opponent, a strange species they had never seen before.

"It looks like an unknown species. Nobody, not even in the 30th century, knows what this is," Brainy explained.

"So, how do suggest we take it down, then?" Kara asked.

"Let's just go with our normal plan of action, and avoid anything that looks suspicious,"

"Got it." Kara used her speed to put the cuffs on it. A moment too late, she realized that she just brushed against a sharp point on its skin.

"Are you okay?" she heard Alex ask from the comms.

Kara noticed a vague, burning pain where she touched it. She felt her chest tighten and her vision blur.

_"_I...I don't know..." _What's going on? Why is it so hot in here? _Kara started to lose her balance. The last thing she heard before she went unconscious was some voices shouting her name.

* * *

Some time later

"Guys, what happened?" Alex asked the others.

"I don't know. After she captured the alien, she just... passed out," James told her.

"Well, whatever it is, let's just hope she wakes up soon," Nia commented.

_Where am I?_ Kara thought as she sat up, feeling strangely weak. As she came to her senses, she saw that she was on a bed, in the med bay of the DEO. "Did you say something?" she asked, vaguely hearing their conversation. She tried to stand up. Instead, she felt herself suddenly get lifted several feet in the air. _Okay, that doesn't seem right, _she thought, trying to lower herself. Instead, she fell suddenly, almost crashing into the bed.

"Kara, you okay there?" Alex quickly turned around.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine," she replied, dusting herself off and walking to the main room. "That was weird. Did you find out what happened?"

"The tests show some sort of foreign object in your system. Maybe whatever that is could be messing with your flight, and who knows what else. Also, your temperature somehow went up to 102 degrees, which doesn't sound healthy," Alex explained. Just then, an alarm sounded in the distance, just close enough for Kara to hear it.

"Really? A bank robbery now? You know what, I'll take care of it,"

"You should stay here for this one," Alex advised. "We don't know how badly your powers are affected, and besides, the others can handle this,"

"I'm not letting a random power fluke stop me from being Supergirl, the city needs me,"

"But-" Alex was cut off by the sound of Kara taking off. _Is the f__ever __making her delirious or something?*_

* * *

Kara took off in the direction of the bank. _So far, so good, _she said to herself. Suddenly, she started losing control of her flight. _Nope, spoke too soon..._ she almost crash-landed at her destination.

"Guys, you should-" Kara was cut off by a sudden wave of dizziness. She tried to steady herself on the wall. "-know not to do this anymore," _What was that?_

"We're not here to talk, Supergirl. We're in this for the cash," one of them said. She held up a high-tech looking weapon. "Now get out of the way."

"Can't let you do that either,"

She fired it. Kara countered the blast with her heat vision. The entire group was thrown into the opposite wall. _Okay, now that that's done, why isn't it turning off?_

Kara tried to stop the flow of light from her eyes. _Another power gone haywire? Great. _She put a hand over them, hearing people run from the scene. "Sorry! I don't know what's happening!" she called. After what seemed like forever, it stopped.

She opened her eyes to see several burnt marks on the wall and ceiling. _Well, __Alex __ won't be too happy about this._

* * *

"Seriously, Kara, what were you thinking?"

"Hey, I didn't know that would happen either!" Kara replied defensively. She knew what Alex meant.

"Well, whatever that was, you're in no condition to do this stuff. We have to find out how to get yourself back to normal,"

"Good news, Director Danvers. I was able to isolate some of that...substance from the scene. I found out what it was," Brainy walked in. "However, what was_ in_ it is even more unusual,"

"What is it?" Alex asked.

"It appears to be an alien virus. It lives off whatever energy it can find within the host. In this case, it seems to be manipulating the solar radiation from Kara. Maybe that's why her powers have been acting strangely," he explained.

"So, we've found the cause. Is there a cure for it?"

He thought for a moment. "I'm afraid not. We'll just have to let it run its course, which I'd estimate to be...about a week. On a more positive note, it is neither deadly nor contagious,"

"Great. Who knows what else could happen during that time?" Alex heard a crashing noise behind her.

"Uh, guys? I might've accidentally broken the TV,"

Alex turned around to see one of the panels, or what was left of it, face-down on the floor. "How did that happen?"

"No idea," Kara shrugged. "I was just leaning on the wall, and..." _Seriously, why does this keep happening?  
_

Alex facepalmed. "I'll clean it up," This was going to be a long week.

* * *

_A/N: That's all for chapter one! Any suggestions for other powers and how they might be affected? Feel free to leave a review about it! Keep in mind that this isn't 100% crackfic insanity, so there will be a little side plot to it. _

_Footnotes:_

_*Yes, it is. Just in case you were wondering. XD It's making her believe she isn't actually sick (It will be an on-off sort of thing btw), which is going to cause some problems in later chapters... (hint, hint)_


	2. It Gets Worse From Here

A/N:_ Here's the next chapter! This is where the real fun starts. For some reason, I always write the first chapter as sort of "set-up" for the story. I guess it's my style? This chapter will be a little more fluff-oriented than the last one. I might've exaggerated her powers (don't want to spoil), if you're okay with that._

_Replies to guest reviews:_

_Jennifer Baratta- I'm pretty sure this is what you meant? (btw, I based it of a scene in season 4)_

* * *

"You should rest, Kara," Alex called to her. "Wouldn't want you to damage anything else..."

It had been some time after the incident. James and Nia had just gone back to CatCo. Luckily, the city was peaceful for now.

"Fine." Kara was on one of the beds in the med bay, again. A screen recorded her vitals on a nearby table. "Well, now what? Is this how I'm supposed to spend the week?"

"Come, on, it's only 7 days. Besides, you're sick," Alex reminded her.

"Alex, you know that's literally impossible, right? I'm immune to everything,"

"Yeah, from Earth," she replied. "This is different,"

"Honestly, I'm fine. Anyways, I should get back to CatCo. Andrea's probably expecting me to come back," Kara glanced out the door.

"It's too dangerous to go out there. What if something else happens with your powers?" Alex pointed out.

"Well, you have a point there," Kara said. "So I guess going home isn't an option either?"

"Right. You'll have to stay here until we get the situation under control,"

A few hours later, she lay awake in bed, trying to sleep. The noise outside kept her up. _Aaand now I can't turn off my super-hearing. Well, that's just great. _

* * *

The next morning, Alex walked into the room.

"So, how are you feeling?"

Kara had been half asleep. She sat up carefully. "Tired, but nothing too serious," she answered. "All that noise outside kept me awake last night." She decided not to tell a about yet another power gone out of control. _Wouldn't want her to worry too much about me._

"Come to check on your sister, Alex?" Brainy came up behind her.

"Yeah, just to see how she was doing."

Kara waved to him. "I think I'm doing better, by the w-" her breath hitched suddenly, followed by a sneeze and the sound of something, probably the glass panels, shattering.

She wasn't exactly sure what happened after that. Kara was pinned against the wall. There was broken glass everywhere, Alex was on the floor, and Brainy had fled to the other side of the room. Several agents walked away from the scene, trying to make sense of what they just saw. _Yep, definitely another power fluke, _Kara thought.

"Alex, are you okay?" She got up and rushed to her side.

"Ow-yeah," Alex winced as she stood up and pulled a shard from her hand. "Is that...ice on the glass?" She gestured to the ground.

"Uh, maybe?" Kara replied reluctantly.

"That doesn't sound good. I think it's getting worse," Alex said. "And Brainy, you can come back now," she called.

He walked towards them cautiously, as if he expected it to happen again. "Worse would be an understatement,"

Kara smiled with embarrassment. "Yeah. And...excuse me?"

"Well, six more days until you recover. That's not too bad, right?" Alex reminded.

"Right," Kara sighed. _This has got to be the longest six days of my life._

* * *

After she finished cleaning up the med bay, Alex had put Kara in one of the containment cells as a last resort, to stop any further damage to the building, since red sunlight proved to be too big of a risk. Unfortunately, it didn't help her feel any better. Kara was curled up in the corner, looking exhausted. Her hair was damp with sweat, and her eyes dull and glazed over. Alex looked at her with sympathy.

"Do I have to be in this room? It's _freezing _in here," Kara shivered uncomfortably.

"It's just the chills," Alex said. "But I'll turn up the heat, if it helps," she offered, trying to help her sister feel as comfortable as she could. After all, this was where Kara would spend the next few days.

"Go ahead, Alex," Kara replied. A few minutes later, she felt warmth radiate from the room, giving her some relief from the cold.

"I should get back to work," Alex told her, looking at the time. "Try to get some rest, and call me if you need anything," her voice trailed off as she left the room.

"Okay, sure..." Kara fell asleep, finally having a quiet place to rest.

* * *

Meanwhile, at CatCo, Andrea was questioning James and Nia.

"Where's Kara? She left early yesterday and didn't show up this morning. What's going on?"

"She called in sick. You didn't get her text?" Nia explained. _Well, to be fair, it's not completely a lie._

"I did. But why would one of the most devoted journalists here take the day off? It's not like whatever she has is dangerous," she argued. Ironically, Andrea couldn't be further from the truth.

James looked at her computer screen, which had the article posted on it. He hesitated for a moment. The headline read,

Something might be wrong with Supergirl? Click for the footage of...

_That's not good. _"Umm... Well, you see, Kara cares a lot about other people. So she didn't want to spread it to her coworkers..." _Come on, please believe that, _James thought.

"Fine, I believe you. But that doesn't explain why she left in the middle of work, or why you two left at the same time as her,"

Nia quickly thought of an excuse. "It was a family emergency. But at the same time? What a coincidence. I had no idea,"

"Okay. Tell her I said hi. And get well soon,"

"Sure,"

James and Nia left Andrea's office.

* * *

"Nia, I think we have a problem,"

"What?"

"When we were in the office, I saw a newly posted article on her laptop,"

"What was it about?"

"It had a video of Supergirl's...mishap with her powers. I didn't see who wrote it, though,"

"You think Andrea could figure out her identity from what we told her, and the security footage?"

"Maybe. She'd probably think it was just a coincidence, though."

"I'll tell Kara, just in case," Nia pulled out her phone.

* * *

"Hello?" Kara woke up suddenly, a bit startled by her phone ringing.

"Hi. Something happened,"

"What?"

"I think Andrea suspects something. She published an article about what happened yesterday. Did you see it?" Nia asked.

"No, not yet..." Kara opened the news app, reading the article carefully. "Oh no. The footage has everything on it. Time stamps, the date... we need a _really _good explanation for why that happened within an hour of us leaving,"

"Definitely," she remarked. "But anyways, we'll take care of that when you're better. I wouldn't want to interrupt your rest,"

"Okay, then. I'll call you back later. And tell me if anything else happens,"

"Sure. Bye,"

* * *

"So, what did she say?" James asked.

"Kara said not to worry about that." Nia explained. "We'll think of something in six days, right?"

"Right."

"Should we go visit her after this?" she suggested. "Just want to make sure she's okay,"

"Sure," James agreed.

* * *

"Hi," Alex greeted them some time later. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"We're just here to visit Kara," James explained. "Speaking of which, where is she?"

"I'll show you," Alex led them into the room.

"Hi, Kara. Are you okay?" Nia asked. _She looks worse than yesterday._

"I'm fine. Why'd you ask?" Kara asked, not moving from her spot.

"Um, you were unconscious for at least an hour last time we saw you," James reminded her. "And your flight went all..."

"That was nothing," Kara brushed it off. "And in case you were wondering, nothing else happened like that since yesterday,"

"Well, nothing except for the fact you-"

"Alex, don't say it." Kara interrupted.

"She what?"

"-sneezed and broke the glass panels in the med bay. And froze them," Alex finished her sentence.

"Did you have to tell them that?" Kara cringed. It wasn't exactly one of her best moments.

"Hey, it's okay," James reassured her. "You know, something like that happened to Clark when he was younger. Long story short, a barn door ended up across the country*," he explained.

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah. Just don't tell him I said that,"

"Sure,"

The four of them talked for a while. A couple hours later, James and Nia turned to leave.

"It was nice talking to you. Get well soon, Kara," Nia said.

"I'll try," _M__aybe this isn't so bad._

* * *

_A/N: Whew, that was a long chapter! I hope you liked the fluff :) Let me know if you'd like to see more characters in this story, or if these 5 are enough. Also, I'm still taking suggestions for other affected powers. I'm planning at least 5-6 more chapters after this one, so stay tuned! _

_Footnotes:_

_*Yes, that's a reference to Smallville, and yes, I pulled it off TV Tropes. Thought some of my older readers might enjoy it. ^^_


	3. Heroic Hijinks

A/N:_ Chapter 3, coming right up! Not much to say except that there's more humor in this than Chapter 2. Enjoy!_

* * *

The next day, Kara felt just as sick as she was the day before.

"Good morning," Alex walked in and unlocked the cell. She held a glass of water in her hand. "Or should I say afternoon?"

"Wait, I was asleep that long?!" Kara stood suddenly. _Nope, that was a bad idea. _She struggled to stay upright. Kara leaned on the wall for support and waited for the room to stop spinning.

"Yeah. It's like, past 2,"

She sat back down. "I must've been that tired. By the way, what's the water for?"

"You haven't had anything to drink since yesterday," Alex handed the cup to her. "This should help you feel better,"

Kara sipped some of it. "Thanks. Wait, wasn't I supposed to make an appearance at the waterfront today?" she realized.

"I think you'll have to cancel that. You can barely stand,"

"No, it's fine," She set down the glass.

"The city can wait. Right now, you should-" Again, Kara took off without warning. _Seriously? _Alex thought. _This is not going to end well. _She rushed down the hall to the main room.

* * *

"Supergirl left." Alex called to Brainy, catching her breath.

"Where...did she go?" Brainy asked.

"The waterfront," Alex replied as she picked up the comms. "Listen, you need to come back. You're in no condition to-" the other end went silent.

"What happened?"

"I think she turned it off. Can you override the system?"

"On it,"

* * *

"As you may have heard, Supergirl is making a public appearance today,"

"I'm here," she landed behind the crowd and walked the rest of the way, as so not to attract attention.

"So, can you tell me, are the rumors true, that something's been going on for the past few days?" someone asked, holding a microphone. _  
Must be from the news. _Kara thought. She tried to concentrate, despite all the voices around her.

"Well, I can tell you that everything is totally fine," she lied. _I don't need the entire city worried about me. _

"I see. Some people are saying that whatever happened the other day was related to your health? Like you were sick or something?"

"No, I wasn't. In fact, that's impossible," she answered.

* * *

"She shouldn't be here," Nia whispered. She and James had arrived there.

"I know," James replied. "What's Kara trying to do?"

"No idea. Let's just hope for the best,"

* * *

Andrea came to the front.

"I know that you're supposed to be immune to virtually everything, but honestly, you don't look too well. How can you explain that?"

"Really? I-um... hadn't even noticed," she tried to deny it.

"The security footage shows you almost crash-landing at the bank. And later, you-"

"Andrea, I think that's enough," James tried to stop her. She went back to her place in the crowd.

"What was that for?" she asked. "I was about to get a good story,"

"She gave her answer already. Isn't that good enough for you?"

"Well, you have a point,"

* * *

An hour later, Kara had been interviewed by everyone. Most of them asked about the incident two days before. After a while she had gotten used to the questions, so she answered by waving it off as nothing.

"Anyways, I should be going now," _ Oh, great. _As she turned to leave, she felt herself lose her balance. She steadied herself on a lamp post, hearing confused whispers from the crowd.

"So I guess my theory was right,"

"What's happening?"

Before she had a chance to respond, the lamp post snapped and fell behind her. _Really? _"I-" Kara barely had any time to turn away before she sneezed. _Again? _Luckily, everyone was far away enough to not be directly affected. The ground in front of her was completely frozen over, just like she expected. k heard more whispers.

"What was that?"

"How is that even possible?"

"See, I told you, Supergirl is-"

"Guys, I'm okay. That was nothing," she said, using her heat vision to melt the ice. It somehow slipped her mind that she couldn't control it in this state. _Great, I forgot about that._

Without thinking, she accidentally turned her head upwards, and the lasers hit an airplane flying overhead moments before stopping. Kara watched the plane start to fall. She took off after it, despite her irregular flight.

* * *

"I've successfully overridden the system. Here," Brainy handed it to Alex.

"What are you doing now?" she asked. _What's that sound? _ There was no response.

"Judging from the current situation, I would advise going there in person," Brainy suggested. Alex nodded and got ready to leave.

* * *

A few minutes later, the plane was safely in the water(despite being a little bent out of shape) and the passengers moved to the shore.

But no sign of Kara herself.

* * *

"Where is she?" James asked.

"I think she's still in the water somewhere," Nia replied.  
"Let's just hope she gets out soon..."

* * *

Kara fought the current, trying to reach the surface. _Come on..._

She kept going. _Finally._ She broke the surface of the water and landed back at the crowd.

"See, guys? Nothing to worry about," she explained to the crowd. Of course, they found that hard to believe, but didn't say anything.

Alex rushed in, wearing full DEO gear.

"Oh, Director Danvers. You're a little late for the-"

"I know, I know. Now, if you could just come with me..."

"Fine."

* * *

Kara and Alex were back where they started. Alex was, obviously, not too happy about the incident.

"So, you found her?" Brainy asked.

"Yeah. Luckily, she was safe," Alex replied. She turned to Kara.

"You just left like that?" Alex asked.

"Listen, I know what you're about to say," Kara sighed. "You're gonna tell me what I did was unsafe and-"

"Um, yeah. And we'll need to pay the government for the damage," Alex pointed out.

"I was saving lives!" she argued.

"That you put in danger by going out there,"

"But still saved,"

"Okay, fine, you have a point," Alex said. "Just... Don't do that again, promise?"

"Promise,"

Little did they know what was yet to come.

* * *

_A/N: That's all for chapter 3! (why is chapter 2 always the long one and chapter 3 the short one when it comes to multichaps?) Coming up next chapter: Time for that little bit of drama some of you might've been expecting! Stay tuned for chapter 4 ;)_


	4. Better, But Not Really

_A/N: Iiiiiit's drama time! (oof that sounded so cheesy...) Of course, there'll still be some fluff involved. For this story, I'll just assume that Lena has already forgiven Kara, but is still somewhat recovering from the situation. There's a little bit of headcanon stuff here, too. As always, hope you enjoy!_

* * *

"You know, I think you've recovered early," Alex said. "Your vitals are back to normal, for the most part,"

"Finally. Wait, but didn't Brainy say it would take a week to get better?" Kara asked.

"I guess you just recovered early, then," Alex guessed.

"This means I can go home now, right?"

"Go ahead," Alex opened the door. "But be careful," she warned Kara.

* * *

"I've got the next article just posted," Andrea showed it to the others. It showed the incident the day before, with sone sort of headline about Supergirl being sick.

"Just a question, do you think she would object to this being shared with the world? I mean, everyone deserves privacy," Nia said.

"Lots of people already saw what happened, so I'm sure it wouldn't be too much of a deal," she reasoned. "Besides, why would you care?"

"Uh.. no reason, just pointing something out,"

"Okay then. Meeting dismissed,"

* * *

Kara walked into her apartment. _It's nice to be back after all this time. _she thought.

Something didn't feel right. The sense of recovery felt almost...overwhelming.

She wasn't sure what happened before she blacked out.

* * *

Lena walked out of the elevator and towards Kara's apartment. She had promised to hang out with her earlier that week.

"Kara? You left the door open," she said as she went in.

She didn't expect what she saw next.

"What happened here? Oh my-" Kara was unconscious on the floor. _How did this_ _happen?_ Lena thought. She tried to wake her up.

"Wh-who are you? Where am I...?"

"It's me, Lena. Are you okay? What happened?" She tried to stay calm.

"I don't know..."

Honestly, Lena didn't know what happened either. All she knew was that it shouldn't have. Whatever she had against Kara didn't matter right now. Lena felt the heat radiating off her.

"You're burning up," Lena commented, her hand brushing against Kara's head. "I thought this...couldn't happen to you,"  
"Couldn't happen...Can't..."

"What?"

"Why can't you stay...I don't want to go..."  
"You-you're not making any sense here. Is it-" Lena realized what was going on. She pulled out her phone. "Hang in there. I'm calling Alex. You're hallucinating from the fever,"

* * *

_Please pick up. _Lena listened to the rings. One passed. Then a second. And third.

"Hello?" Alex's voice came from the other end. Lena breathed a sigh of relief.

"Alex, I need you to come to Kara's place. Now." she explained.

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"She's...I don't know how to explain this. It shouldn't be happening," Lena glanced at Kara. She noticed faint lines of gold in her skin. Kara said something she couldn't quite understand.

"What do you mean?"

"Does semi-unconscious with a high fever explain anything? Because that's what it is," she tried to stay calm. "I'll give more details when you're here,"

"I'm on my way." Alex hung up.

* * *

Alex watched the numbers on the elevator move up. _Come on... Is it always this slow? _When she got there, Alex rushed to the door.

"I...got your...call," she panted, leaning on the doorway to catch her breath. After a moment, she walked in and stood next to Lena.

"Is this connected to what happened yesterday at the waterfront, by any chance?" Lena asked.

"It actually is," Alex replied. "A few days ago, Kara somehow contracted some sort of weird disease that made her powers act out of control, which caused that incident, and what happened a couple days before. She recovered today, but I don't really know how this happened..." she explained.

"Should I tell anyone else about this?"  
"Just give them a text. Wouldn't want to get them too worried..." Alex noticed the marks. "Wait. I think I know what happened," she realized.

"What?" Lena typed out the texts to James, Nia, Kelly, and J'onn.

"I think she might have an overdose of sunlight," Alex guessed.

"Which means?" Lena looked up from her phone, after notifying the others.

"Whatever she had was manipulating the solar radiation in her cells. It probably released them when she 'recovered'," she explained further. "I'm not sure how to reverse it, though..."

* * *

Kara looked around. The view was hazy, but she knew the place all too well. She was stuck between two states. In one, she was in the present, and her living room, with Alex and Lena watching her with concern. _Wait, when did they get here?_ She heard a say something about having too much sunlight, or something like that.

In the other, she was a child again, in her last moments before getting sent to Earth. _This isn't really happening,_ part of her mind reminded her. But it felt so real in that moment, Kara wasn't exactly sure what was. She could feel the planet start to crumble beneath her feet.

"Hurry!" a voice called to her. Kara recognized it as one of her parents.

"Don't leave me..." she protested weakly.

The dream shifted, to outside in a city. She saw a streak of fire from the sky, from a crashing plane. _Five years ago. _she remembered. The other part of her mind, the part which believed it was real, told her to go after it.

But this was different. This wasn't how she remembered that night. Something was tying her down, like an invisible string. No matter how hard she tried, it was like she had lost her ability to fly.

"Why is it not working?"

She could only watch it fall further.

"I'm sorry. I failed you..."

"Kara, please, wake up!" someone said. She couldn't tell who it was. The view faded into darkness, then back to her loft.

* * *

"She's awake," Lena said.

"Thank goodness you're okay. What happened?" Lena helped her up from the floor. Kara stood shakily, with an odd sense of pain throughout herself.

"I was back before I came...here. It felt so real," she explained. "And then..." her voice trailed off.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Alex asked. "You don't have to,"

"The first dream was before I came to Earth, and, well, you know the story. But the second one...It was back to when I first became Supergirl , five years ago." she recalled. "You were on that plane, but I couldn't-I couldn't save you... And I knew, it wasn't real, but I just..."

"At least you're back now. Anyways, we need to get you back to the DEO to get you checked out. Lena, you can come too, if you want," she led her to the door.

"Sure," Lena followed them.

* * *

"What happened?" Brainy came up to them.

"I don't know, but I'll have to check," Alex replied. She explained the situation to him.

"I got your text," J'onn landed in front of her. James, Kelly and Nia walked in a few moments later.

"Wait, what are they doing here?" Kara asked. "Did I miss out on something?"

"I _might_ have told them about what happened," Lena admitted.

"Anyways, let's get you to the med bay," Alex said.

* * *

Alex led Kara upstairs and onto one of the beds, with the others following close behind. She typed info into one of the monitors. "Brainy, can you run some tests?"

"On it," he waved his hand across the screen, showing the results within moments. "The analysis confirms what you thought. Her internal temperature has gone up to 105, which, under other circumstances, would most likely be worse. However, this doesn't explain how she appeared to recover a whole 96 hours early,"

"I guess this counts as part of it?" Alex guessed.

"By the way, when is this thing going to stop? It sort of burns," Kara commented.

Brainy began to explain. "Well, you will adjust to the changes, and it's only for three days,"

"Okay, so then what?" Kara asked. "Are my powers still going to act up during that time?"

"Most likely,"

"You heard him, now let's get you back," Alex turned to Kara. She followed her to the holding cells.

* * *

_That's all for chapter 4! Also, I made an alternate ending for this chapter, which might be posted if you want. (Poll on my profile) 3-4ish more to go! _


	5. This Was a Bad Idea

_A/N: Chapter 5, coming right up! I'm switching back to humor-ish + action content for this one, so enjoy! By the way, thanks for your support! (more info at the end of the chapter) :) _

* * *

The next morning, Kara was woken up by some noise outside.

"What was that?" she asked.

Nia, James, Brainy, and J'onn walked in.

"There were a few attacks around here. But we got it under control," J'onn said.

"You sure? Because I can-"

"Kara, it's fine. You should stay here until you recover," James told her.

"Okay, but call me if something comes up," she said.

* * *

"You and Nia just left suddenly again, for the second time this week. And now you two are late. What's up with that?" Andrea asked. Back at CatCo, she was really starting to suspect something. "And don't tell me, 'it was a family emergency'. You left at the same time, twice, which tells me something's up..."

"Uhhhh… We went to visit Kara. Didn't want her to be alone while she was sick," _I really need to start thinking of better excuses. _James noted.

"Yeah," Nia tried to play along.

"In the middle of work?"

"Oh, yeah, she...ran out of medicine, so we went to drop some off for her," Nia tried to think of a believable story.

"The middle of work is a...weird time to do that, but why were you late this morning?" Andrea asked.

"We stayed later than we should have, and I sorta slept in today," Nia said.

"Yeah, me too," James added.

_Seriously, what's going on? Why do they keep leaving? _Andrea thought. _What are they trying to hide?_

"Okay then," she went back to her desk as Nia and James left the room.

* * *

"Have either of you seen Kara?" Someone came up to them. "She hasn't been at work all week,"

Nia explained the situation to him, or at least a version of it that wouldn't give away Kara's identity. "So she'll probably be back by next week,"

"I see. Well, tell her I'm looking forward to having her back," he went back to his desk.

Nia turned to James . "I don't know if we can keep this up for another two days. I mean, someone else is already starting to notice she's gone,"

"I know... About a year or two ago, I had to do the same thing," he recalled.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's a long story*," Just then, his phone rang. "Hello?" He listened for a moment.

"What is it?" Nia asked.

"It's Alex. She says something happened at the DEO. There's a...Oh, that's not good. It's that alien,"

"You mean the one that made Kara's powers go all weird?"  
"Yeah, well, the same species. She said not to go there, just in case," he explained.

"Well, let's just hope they get it under control,"

* * *

Alex shot at the creature with her gun, the blue-white beams bouncing off it.

"It's not working!" she called. Other agents tried to help. It touched a light switch, turning off electricity from the entire building.

Meanwhile, Kara was still in the cell. "What's going on out there?" She stumbled forward, breaking the glass door, but didn't really care. She went outside to the main room. "What's happening here?" she asked Alex.

"What are you doing here? And how'd you get out?"

"I don't know, it just broke,"

"Wait, that means the other cells can-" The lights flickered back on. Brainy came up to them.

"Not to worry, I have it handled," he said. "The lights, not the alien. Speaking of which, I believe it has moved outside,"  
"I'll deal with it," Kara offered.

"You're in no condition to do this. Your powers are still unstable," Alex reminded her.

"What do you mean, in no condition? I'm perfectly healthy!" Kara replied.

"You're-" She took off outside. _You've got to be kidding me! _Alex thought.

* * *

Kara crashed into an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of the city. She turned around to see a familiar figure. _Man, that thing gets around fast. _

Meanwhile, Alex had turned on the TV.

"What's going on there?" She watched as Kara flew in and out of the warehouse, with a small crowd gathered around her.

* * *

At the same time, James and Nia watched the scene from CatCo's TVs.

"I hope she's doing okay there," James commented.

"Yeah," Nia agreed.

* * *

Alex turned to Brainy.

"I think we'll need to go wherever she is now, just in case,"

"Agreed," he got ready to leave.

When they arrived, Kara was standing in front of the place.

"See, guys? I told you, everything's fine!" She leaned against the wall, which immediately caved in. She stumbled back for a moment. "Can't say the same for the wall, though," The entire warehouse fell apart behind her. "Or the rest of the place," she added.

Alex and Brainy just stood by. Kara came up to them.

"By the way, I captured the alien for you," she said. "It's somewhere in there,"

Brainy headed for the pile of debris. "I'll transport it to the DEO, while you can take care of...you know," he called to Alex.

"We'll discuss this when we get back," She turned to Kara.

"Discuss what?" she asked. "I don't..." Her voice trailed off as she collapsed from exhaustion. Alex could hear whispers through the crowd.

"Don't worry, guys, I think she'll be okay," she reassured the people. _Well, I hope. _she thought as she headed back.

* * *

"Where do you think you're going?" Andrea asked.

"Nowhere. Why?" James asked. He had just gotten a text from Alex. They had seen everything on the TV.

"Well, if you're going to visit Kara, do so _after_ work," she replied. "Can't have you missing out on too much,"

"I understand," Nia answered. _I guess we'll have to wait, then. _

* * *

A few hours later, James and Nia walked into the med bay.

"What took you so long?" Alex asked.

"Oh, yeah, Andrea was getting all suspicious about us leaving in the middle of work, so..." James explained.

"We didn't want her to, you know, find out what's happening. Not to mention we tried to stop her from publishing an article about it," Nia added. "By the way, any updates on Supergirl?"

"Not much. She's been out for a while now, but at least she's not dying or anything," Alex replied.

"Yes, and her condition is stable for now," Brainy said. "I estimate that she will regain consciousness sometime in the next 24 hours,"

"Wow, she really pushed herself to the limit out there, didn't she?" James commented.

"Looks like it," Alex said.

"And between the sickness and exertion, honestly, I'm surprised she's left unharmed," Brainy added.

"Well, let's just hope she wakes up soon," Nia said.

* * *

_A/N: 5 down, 2 to go! And I just wanted to take a moment to say , well, thank you to the fans of this story. So far, this has been my most favorited/followed story of all time. It's also recently passed 1k views. I hope I can publish more (and better!) stories in the future. Feel free to leave some reviews and constructive criticism if needed. :) _


	6. Road To Recovery

_A/N: And here's chapter 6! There's going to be lots of family/friend fluff in here. For the sake of the story, I'm just assuming that Kara's(and the rest of her species') normal body temperature is the same as humans, because I have like, almost zero knowledge of the comics and other stuff. (Please correct me if I'm wrong.) This will have days 6 and 7 tied in at the same time, just so you know. One more chapter to go! Yay!_

* * *

Alex, Brainy, James and Nia had all stayed overnight to watch over Kara. Some time in the afternoon, she finally came to her senses.

"How long was I out?" Kara asked. She was still pretty disoriented from the day before.

"Almost a full day," Alex replied. "Speaking of which, you'll be ready to leave, day after tomorrow,"

"Actually, I'm feeling better already," She tried to stand, but was overcome with a wave of dizziness. "Or not..." she held onto the side of the bed.

"Well, look who's _finally _admitting she's sick," Alex teased.

"To be fair, for most of the time, I was so out of it that I didn't know what I was doing," she replied, getting back on the bed.

"And you ended up destroying both a plane _and_ a warehouse,"

"The plane was just a little bent out of shape," Kara answered defensively. "And neither of those were actually my fault,"

* * *

"Mind if I cut in?" Brainy called from the other side of the room. "It appears that Supergirl is indeed recovering, and her fever has dropped to a 100. Although still high, it _is _an improvement from what it was previously,"

"Well, that's one good thing out of this," Nia commented. She pulled out her phone.

"You think it's a good idea to show them?" James asked.

"It's fine," She turned to them. "So, apparently, Supergirl Accidentally Knocks Down a Warehouse is number one trending on YouTube,"

"Wait, what?" Kara looked at the screen, playing out the incident from the day before. "Well, great. Are we gonna have it taken down or something, or...?" Alex leaned in to see the video.

"Nah, I could watch this all day," She replied, clearly amused by it.

"Okay, fine, that's actually pretty funny," Kara admitted. They five of them spent a while re-watching it.

* * *

Suddenly, an alarm went off.

"Something's going on around here," Alex said, gesturing to the screen.

"We're on it," Brainy replied. Nia and James followed him. Kara stayed back.

"What, you're not going?" Nia turned to her.

"I think I'll just sit this one out," Kara explained. "You can go ahead,"

They all stared at her.

"What?" she asked. "Oh. Well, I don't want a repeat of the incident from yesterday,"

Everyone laughed.

"But really, call me if you need my help there," Kara said.

* * *

Some time later, the three of them came back.

"It was just a minor incident. We currently have it under control," Brainy said.

"By the way, can we go home now?" James asked, after a while.

"Sure," Alex replied.

* * *

After they left, Alex sat down to talk.

"You know, over this past week, you've done some...risky stuff out there," she started.

"Didn't we discuss this before?" Kara asked. "It's fine, I wasn't really affected that much,"

"We did, but..." she took a deep breath. "The thing is, I was worried, about what could've happened,"

"Look, we're not kids anymore," Kara said. "And seriously, I'm Supergirl. I can handle anything,"

"I know, but that can't protect you from everything. What if someone found out your identity? Or someone decided to twist the facts to give you a bad name? We'd have more than just a random video to deal with," Alex replied.

"Well, let's at least just be glad we don't," Kara pointed out.

"You're right, we should," Alex admitted.

* * *

The day passed by quickly, mostly because Kara slept through most of it.

The next morning, she was almost fully recovered.

"Well, it looks like you'll be ready to go by tomorrow," Alex said. "Brainy, can you check her vitals?"

He turned on a monitor. "They are nearly at normal range," he explained, turning to Kara. "Your internal temperature is currently about 99 degrees, and you will recover by tomorrow, for certain,"

"Well, that's good to hear," Kara replied. "And I'm guessing that my powers are back to normal, too?"

"Yeah, I think," Alex guessed. They were interrupted by the sound of a phone ringing. Kara picked it up.

* * *

"It's Lena," she explained.

"Kara? Are you okay?" Lena asked from the other end.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" Kara asked.

"Well, last time I saw you..."

"Oh. Yeah, I'm recovering from that," she replied. "I'll be back to, well, normal life by tomorrow,"

"Okay then," she hung up.

* * *

"So, what did you two talk about?" Alex asked.

"Oh, she was just making sure I was okay," Kara replied. Just then, she realized something. "Oh, great, I almost forgot,"

"Forgot what?"

"I need to think of an excuse for why I was sick while all that...stuff was going on," she said. "Andrea probably already suspects something,"

"Don't worry about it," Alex reassured her. "You should focus on getting better,"

"You're right, let's save that for another day," she replied. Somehow, she knew everything would turn out just fine in the end.

* * *

_A/N: So so sorry for the way-too-short chapter! I'm really losing inspiration for this fic... (Where in the world did it go? No idea...) Don't worry though, the next chapter will be longer. I hope. I seriously really, really, really hope and think I'll get my inspiration back by next week. If I don't, chapter 7 might be a little delayed, so I hope you're okay with that. ^^ (Or maybe I'm just overthinking all this, lol) _


	7. For Real This Time

_A/N: Okay, so I was proofreading this and felt that most of this last chapter was drawn out and just delaying the ending. So I guess you could count this as the epilogue/bonus chapter? Also, can we just ignore the fact that 5x07-8 just killed my platonic OTP, and just pretend they're still friends? _

* * *

"Guess what? I think I'm better now," Kara said as she woke up the next morning.

"Really?" Alex asked, just to be sure. She glanced at a screen.

"Yep, for real this time,"

"I have just run an analysis, and it appears that she has recovered," Brainy confirmed.

"So, ready to go back to, well, normal life again?"

"Definitely," Kara replied, getting ready to leave.

* * *

"Hi, Kara. Good to have you back," James said as she left the elevator.

"Yeah, it's been a while," Kara replied, heading to her desk.

"I need to talk to you, in my office," Andrea came up to her.

"Sure, what is it?" Kara asked as they walked there.

* * *

"So, Kara, can you explain why you were gone at the same time Supergirl was sick? I'm pretty sure it wasn't a coincidence," Andrea asked her.

"Umm, well, it could've been one," Kara said. "But why would you think there was some connection, anyways?"

"What are the odds that there wasn't? I haven't worked here for long, but I have long enough to know that things like this don't just happen. There has to be something going on," Andrea replied.

"But what about the others, then? For all that I know, there could've been other people who took the whole week off and came back today," Kara pointed out. "So, why ask just me and not them?"

"You look like..." _Okay, maybe I shouldn't say it. She'd probably think I was crazy for thinking that. _"Nevermind," she said. _Kara probably isn't Supergirl anyways._

"What?"

"Nothing," she denied. "Just... get back to work,"

* * *

Kara went back to her desk.

"So, what did she say?" James asked.

"Not much, just asking me about, well, the past week," she explained.

"Oh, you're back," Nia commented as she passed by.

"Yeah, and _it's _finally over," Kara replied.

"And what about Andrea? Did she get all suspicious about you being gone for so long?"

"Maybe a little, but not really," she said.

* * *

Kara stopped by Lena's office during her lunch break.

"I'm glad to see that you're doing better now," Lena said as they sat down the couch. "So, how have things been at (workname)?"

"Well, everything's been going well, so far," Kara replied.

"By the way, have you seen what people are saying about you online?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You saw that video, didn't you?"

"I did. But it's not that big of a deal," Kara replied. "Besides, it could've been worse,"

"Yeah," They both agreed.

* * *

Later that day, Kara made an appearance as Supergirl to let everyone know she had recovered, and that the incident probably wouldn't happen again. The public found that hard to believe at first, but she figured it would take some time.

It had been a crazy week for Kara and her friends. _Well, at least it'll never happen again, _she thought.

**The End **

* * *

_A/N: And that's the end! Finally after almost 2 months XD Thanks to everyone who followed, favorited, and/or reviewed this story, and here's to more fics to come! :)_

~Infinitegalaxiez


End file.
